Love Tango
by VanillaSky
Summary: What do you get when mix a lil bit of Soda, Pony, a few girls, and West Side Story....one hell of a good time!!!!!
1. Happy thoughts dammit!

Hey Everyone!!!!!! This is my first fanfic ever so please have some mercy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders, Paris, Anya, and Tulsa High belong to me.  
  
Ponyboy Michael Curtis leaned against the door of Tulsa High's chemistry lab with a sigh. Gym class had worn him out, and after 90 minuets of wrestling large, sweaty guys, he came to the conclusion that whoever invented the sport should be dragged out into the street and shot. Johnny, he knew, would have been the first to agree. Johnny..it had been a little over a year since the death of his friends, but waves of sadness still washed over him at the thought. *Think happy thoughts Pony...happy thoughts dammit! * Suddenly, one came to mind. Paris Adler. Actually that could only be described as happy some of the time. Paris was a feisty, yet frustrating girl at the awkward age of fifteen. As if that wasn't enough, her parents had just finished off a very public divorce, and her best friend Louise had been forced to move to Nowheresville, Kansas. Over the last few months she became as cold as ice, ignoring everyone around her, or yelling at them for one harmless thing or another. She'd always made good grades in school, but recently had isolated herself from the world, pouring heart and soul into her work, as it kept her occupied. Yet, in spite of it all, Pony was drawn to her. Suddenly the door was flung open and in a matter of seconds he found himself on the ground looking up the person who had caused all of this, only to find the intense brown eyes of his "beloved".  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!" Yeah, she was a sweetie all right. Rolling his eyes, he began to pick up his folders.  
  
"You could help ya know," he told her. Paris sighed, and, having nothing better to do, dropped to her knees picking up random pieces of paper. She could feel his eyes on her, which to her puzzlement, made her feel extremely giddy. *Focus Paris! Focus on something! * Her gaze then fell upon a brightly colored piece of paper announcing the try-outs for the school's fall play.  
  
"I didn't know you were into theater."  
  
"I didn't know you cared," he answered her a bit more harshly than he meant to, but then added, "Colleges love well-rounded students, I thought this would help." Paris looked up again, her full attention on him, and Pony noticed her eyes twinkling. It was a well known all around campus that Paris Adler would do anything to go to an Ivy League school. She would get out of this town someday. "What's the play going to be," she asked curiously, yet cautiously.  
  
"West Side Story."  
  
"Hmmm.." She gave him his papers and briskly walked away, but not before muttering "You'd make a cute Tony." Pony stood there, bewildered at her words, as one the stupidest, cheesiest grins known to man appeared on his face.  
  
K, that's it!!!!!!! Plz review, praise or falmes, and I'd love suggestions on what I shoul do next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Third Period

~Thank you to every one who reviewed, it means a lot to me. Okay just to clear a few things up, Soda is still in school and works part time at the DX, this happens a year after the death of Johnny and Dally.also, Sandy doesn't exist (actually I kidnapped her and flushed her down the toilet).~  
  
Soda glanced at his watch for what seemed to be the one-hundredth time that day. He hated school, minus the lunch part. His stomach growled at thought of lunch, and wished he hadn't skipped breakfast this morning. Looking out the window he saw Pony and a girl talking. A slow smile spread across his face. * 'Bout time* he thought.  
  
"Mr. Curtis? .Mr. Curtis!"  
  
Snapping back into reality (oop, there goes gravity), Soda looked up at the Spanish teacher.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Caca?"  
  
"I'd like to see you after class Mr. Curtis, if you're not to busy staring out the window that is."  
  
Soda nodded his head meekly.  
  
"Los mecánicos,"he muttered, shaking his head.  
  
The next hour passed by slowly and Soda felt it extremely hard not to fall asleep. Finally the bell rang and teens piled out of classroom so fast Soda actually felt dizzy. His mind swirling, he approached the desk.  
  
"Listen Soda. I need to know if you're really serious about learning this material, because if you're not, I would greatly appreciate it you dropped the class, and stopped wasting my time."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No Buts Soda.now I'll give you until the end of week to decide. If you choose to do so, remember you will need to take up another class for your 3rd period."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He was just about leave when he was called back again.  
  
"Oh Mr. Curtis, I need you to go up to the office for me. There's a new student here, and I would greatly appreciate it you showed her around."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Soda made his way up the stairs to the Assistant Principal's office. He had been there so many times in life, he'd bet on his own life, he could make there blindfolded. Swinging open the door, he entered to see the back a head. As the person turned around his jaw dropped at least a couple of feet. The girl was simply stunning. Curly dark brown hair, beautiful sky- blue eyes, a heart-shaped face and voluptuous body.  
  
"Hi, I'm Anya," she told him extending her hand, which he promptly shook. There were sparks.  
  
"Hey.uh, so do you have your schedule with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do.let's see, I don't have a first period yet, but for third I have drama.."  
  
Soda didn't hear anything else she said, because of a certain thought that popped into his head: He now knew what third period would be.  
  
All right that's it for this chapter. I'm running out of ideas, so any suggestions you might have; feel free to speak your mind. Also, check out my story (which isn't really a story at all, just a collection of poems), and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
